Katanny
by InvaderPhantom16
Summary: Danny goes to the South Pole and meets Katara, love at first sight xD but then Aang and Sam get mad/jealous and decide to team up the break thier crush's romance apart. Contains one OC and one Momo. Rating might change...


Katanny (ka - tan - nie) :D

chapter 1

Danny's POV

"its a real bummer you have to go to the South Pole, Danny." Sam said sadly to me over the video chat on my computer. "Yeah, we'll miss ya dude." Tucker agreed, "I know, but its only for a few months. Besides, my mom is super exited about her reunion thingy." I said trying to cheer up my friends. We all sighed, I really don't want to go away for almost 6 months, but I pretty much have to.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I replied, and in popped my mom. "Danny, sweetie, have you packed yet?" she asked sweetly. "No not yet." "Well, you better hurry up, honey, we're leaving tomorrow morning!" mom said happily and out she went. "Wow," Sam said, "You're mom is really exited about this." "I know..." i said. "Well, look on the bright side," Tucker said hopefully. "What 'bright side'?" i asked, "Oh, right. There's pretty much no bright side, is there?" "nope." Sam answered. "well, i gotta get going. i still have to pack." "Remember to bring your laptop incase you do get internet," Tucker reminded me. "Ok, Tuck, I will. See ya guys later!" I said, turning off my end of the chat. I shut off my computer, then started packing, I really hope i get internet!

Sam's POV

I stared at the spot on my computer monitor where danny's chat window had once been. _Come back safe _i thought to Danny. "Sam?" Tucker asked me, I jumped in surprise. "Huh? what?" i asked, "Sam did you hear anything i just told you?" Tucker asked me sounding really annoyed. "No, sorry..." I said feeling a little guilty, i didn't mean to ignore him completely, i honestly didn't hear him. Tucker sighed, "well, i said: when are you gonna tell him?" "uhh... about what?" i asked him stupidly. " about_ him_..." Tucker whispered, and i honestly dont know why he was whispering because we were on a video chat, but i played along. "_Danny_?" I whispered back teasingly, "NO! wait... yes, uhh.. no...ummm... what?" I had to laugh at his confusion, "Sam you know who im talking about, and you know you've gotta tell Danny sooner or later or he'll find out the hard way and it'll crush him like a bug under a brand new high tech super shoe that i invented myself wanna see? :D" Tucker asked exitingly. "No." i answered simply, "but i'll think about it." I never wanted to tell Danny about Elliot, but both Tucker and i knew i had to. The only problem is, i don't know how.

Danny's POV The Next Morning:

"Come on, Danny! It's time to leave on our trip!" my dad called to me from downstairs, "Ok! I'll be right there!" i called back to him, and put my suit case by my bedroom door. i took my cell phone out of my pocket and texted my best friend: _im off! wish me luck, Danny_. Then I texted my girlfriend: _im off! im gonna miss u! 3 u, Danny_. then i put my cell phone back in my pocket, grabbed my suitcase, and headed out the door.

When we got to the airport and were boarding the plain, my cell phone started to ring, i quickly grabbed it and checked who was calling, it said: _Sam._ i smiled a little at the thought of her calling me for what i thought would be a final good bye, but we were nearing the plain ticket booth and i couldn't be on the phone there, so i answered it and quickly said, "hey, i will call you back on the plain." then hung up my cell phone and hid it in my pocket.

when we were finally on the plain, i called Sam back. "Hello?" "Hey Sam, sorry about that..." i apologised "its alright, Danny. listen, uh... im not sure how to say this, but... umm, what i mean to say is... that, uh..." Sam sounded really nervous, "Sam, is everything ok?" i started to get worried. "Well, Tucker and i have spoken last night... and we both decided it would be best if i told you... somthing, its umm... real important that, i uh... tell you about... umm..." Sam spoke really slow, like she was trying to be very carefull of what she was going to say. "Sam, what's going on?" ok, i admit, i was really scared now... "Danny, you know i love you, right?" now she sounded desparate, "Right." i answered, "And you know that... i would never try to hurt you," "uhuh..." i listened very carefully to every word she spoke, dying inside to know what she wanted me to, "i never ment for this to happen, but i've-" then my cell phone signal was cut off. "Sam? Sam?" i shouted into the phone, trying to get an answer out of it, but with no luck.


End file.
